Scrabout Tournament Series 6
Scrabout Tournament Series 6 is the fourth annual tournament occur in Scrabout 2015 in real-life tournament. It happens between November 14, 2015 and November 15, 2015. This tournament has 4-player match, 7 tiles game and only 1 fight per game. The player who have first place in the fight he/she will advance to next round or finals. In Finals the rules are the same if someone who is the Champion place he/she will not allowed in next series while the runner-ups are stayed up to first round of the game but he/she will qualify for Champions League 2015 . Fight 1 The game happens between Insomuch, Arnel, Segiyut and Adjaua in against each other in the battlefield. The winner of the game is Insomuch and advances to the finals while the three defeated players were demoted. Fight 1 is the highest battlefield and is always first in the games and adds one of the newcomer in the game. Insomuch is relative to Inasmuch becomes the winner. Fight 2 The game happens between Hera, Sellar, You and Yamura in against each other in the battlefield. The winner of the game is Hera and advances to the finals while the three defeated players were demoted. Fight 2 is the higher battlefield and it was second game after the Fight 1. This fight become greatest shockwave to all that Sellar becomes third got beaten by Yamura and Hera. Fight 3 The game happens between Myosotis, Cyan, Zara and Viper in against each other in the battlefield. The winner of the game is Myosotis and advances to the finals while the three defeated players were demoted. Fight 3 is the high battlefield and it was third game and involves players in third runner up slate. Myosotis brutally defeats her opponents. Fight 4 The game happens between Versong, Crystalkin, Arances and Edmus in against each other in the battlefield. The winner of the game is Arances and advances to the finals while the three defeated players were demoted. Fight 4 is the low battlefield and it was fourth game and involves players in last runner up slate. Only to take biggest advances is to win or getting second or third runner in the fight. Arances manage to defeat Versong thanks to his bingo and reducing the deduction score. Edmus also becoming five consecutive fourth placer. Finals Most of three out of four fights are winner from the South except one fight that the winner is North. The match occur in finals around November 15, 2015 between Insomuch, Hera, Myosotis and Arances. Hera becomes the Scrabout Tournament Series 6 Champion and advance to Champions League 2015. Resolution Like Steve and Conan Hera makes two games and she was a champion. Hera invites Ifitis but delayed next week, Jayvees invites Inasmuch instead. Inasmuch was also the player of Scrabble Photos Tournament 2015 but was lost. This next tournament Scrabout Tournament Series 7 that Insomuch have a match with Inasmuch for the first time. Same as Alastor vs Zara in Scrabout Tournament Series 1. Category:Tournament Category:Scrabout 2015